


Breaking the Fast

by enigmaticblue



Series: Sun 'Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Dean’s kids had been out of diapers by the time he got them; it made a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Fast

Maryanne Olsen had met her husband while a junior at Black Hills State University. She’d been studying political science, and she’d had every intention of becoming a political campaign manager.

 

And then she’d met Kurt, whose family had run the only drugstore in Cypress Grove, and who wanted more than anything to go back home, take over the family business, and have a family of his own. Instead of running a national campaign, Maryanne had run her husband’s campaign for mayor—which had been just as cutthroat given small town politics.

 

She’d lived through five miscarriages before giving birth to their only daughter, and then Maryanne had watched as the world burned.

 

Her husband had taken Emily on a college trip at Maryanne’s urging. She’d thought it would give them a chance to connect. Maryanne had known that their world was about to change, but she’d believed the change was limited to Emily going away to school. She hadn’t expected plague, famine, and demonic attacks.

 

She hadn’t expected Kurt and Emily to be struck down by the same sickness within hours of each other. Maryanne counted herself lucky that the phones had been working well enough that she’d received word. Many people still had no news about their friends and family.

 

Maryanne had taken over her husband’s duties as mayor, and she’d found satisfaction in that work, but Dean and Cas’ arrival had opened up a new door. Their growing brood wanted a mother’s influence—or at the very least, a grandmother’s—and Maryanne had adopted them as her own.

 

Dean and Cas had lived up to her expectations by taking in Ryan and Cora, but she knew their history, and she knew that neither of them had ever dealt with a child in diapers before.

 

She had a feeling they were both in over their heads.

 

When she knocked on the door, Dean answered wearing a pair of holey jeans and a stained t-shirt, his beard thick and unkempt, and his eyes a little wild.

 

“Maryanne,” he said, his expression blank.

 

She pushed her way inside. “Have you had a full night’s sleep since you took charge of those little ones?”

 

“Uh,” Dean began intelligently. “No.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” Maryanne said. “I’m taking over for the next couple of days,” Maryanne announced. “You take Cas, and you go enjoy yourselves.”

 

It took a few seconds for Dean to acknowledge her words. “Wait, what?”

 

“Sleep deprived,” Maryanne diagnosed. “Go on, get your partner. And if you need a place, you can take mine.” She pressed a spare key into Dean’s hand. “It’s about time you had one of these anyway.”

 

Dean took the key after a moment. “What are you saying?”

 

“Grab Cas, grab what you need for two nights, and go to my house,” Maryanne replied, using very small words. “The bed in the guest room is made up, and I’ll be here for the next two nights. Come back when you like.”

 

Maryanne knew exactly when the meaning of her words penetrated. Dean’s eyes widen and he said, “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

 

“Sweet talker,” Maryanne accused. “Go on with you now. I’ll hold down the fort here. I thought you two might need a break from diaper duty.”

 

“You have no idea,” Dean said fervently. “ _Thank you_.”

 

Maryanne smiled smugly. Her instincts had been right on the money. “Go.”

 

Dean didn’t need to be told again.

 

~~~~~

 

Dean pulled over to the side of the road about halfway into town. He’d taken the Impala instead of the Willys while operating on autopilot.

 

Dean leaned his forehead against the steering wheel.

 

“You okay?” Cas asked, sounding just as tired as Dean felt.

 

Dean rolled his head to look at Cas, who wore a spit-stained, threadbare t-shirt. He looked like he hadn’t shaved in days, probably because he’d had about as much personal grooming time as Dean did.

 

Which was to say none at all.

 

“God, I don’t remember any of the other kids being this hard,” Dean muttered.

 

“That’s because they weren’t,” Cas replied. “If Cora would just sleep through the night…”

 

“Wishful thinking,” Dean sighed. “We’ve got two days.”

 

Cas eyed him. “As much as I’d like to jump you right now, I’m too tired to do much more than appreciate the view. Are we going to get some sleep soon?”

 

“Maryanne’s place,” Dean said. “If we can get there. I’m not too sure about my ability to drive.”

 

“Take it slow,” Cas advised. “I don’t think I want my first real sleep in a week to take place in a car. You’ll be too stiff to move when we wake up.”

 

Dean groaned. “True enough. God, I miss being young. I could go four nights without sleep and be just fine after ten hours of sack time.”

 

Cas snorted. “That’s what you think.”

 

“It’s true!” Dean protested, but he started up the car again. “Okay, keep talking to me, Cas. I don’t want to fall asleep at the wheel and total my baby.”

 

“Dean, what am I supposed to talk to you about? You know everything that’s going on, because we haven’t been out of the house in the last two weeks.”

 

“I’m going to tell you what I tell the kids all the time,” Dean began. “Don’t whine. It’s not attractive.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Maybe later, after we’ve gotten some sleep,” Dean replied, sending a leer in Cas’ direction.

 

Cas snorted. “Try again, Dean. I don’t care how long it’s been since we’ve had sex. No one is attractive when they smell like vomit and sweat.”

 

Dean winced and sniffed his shirt surreptitiously. “Ah, hell.”

 

“We didn’t have time for a real shower before we left,” Cas pointed out. “Obviously.”

 

Dean focused on the road. “Fine. Tell me something I don’t already know.”

 

“You know everything about me,” Cas replied, leaning against the window.

 

“Don’t you dare fall asleep,” Dean ordered. “We’re almost there, and I’m not dragging your sorry ass up Maryanne’s stairs.”

 

Cas sat up with some effort. “Yeah, yeah. I’m awake.”

 

Looking back, Dean was never sure how exactly they made it into town, parked in the lot in the back of the drugstore, and made it up the stairs.

 

When Dean finally awoke after nearly 24 hours asleep, his skin and scalp itched after a couple of days without a shower and wearing the same clothing, and his stomach growled. Maryanne’s place was blessedly silent, though, and Cas slept on next to Dean, snoring lightly.

 

Dean thought about waking Cas with a kiss, but the foul taste in Dean’s mouth and Cas’ deep slumber dissuaded him. Cora wouldn’t settle for anyone but Dean, and he’d been able to catnap while she slept. Cas had been kept busy with Ryan and the other kids, run ragged by the demands from the other children. Ben and Mary could be trusted to look after themselves and Henry, but Ryan and Cora were clingy, demanding, and prone to nightmares.

 

And then the kids had been sick with some kind of stomach flu earlier in the week, and everything had gone to hell in a hand basket.

 

Grabbing the duffel he’d packed mostly by instinct, Dean slipped inside Maryanne’s tiny bathroom. He cleaned the fuzz off his teeth and stripped out of his dirty clothing, stepping into the shower with a sigh of relief.

 

“Care for company?”

 

Dean rinsed the soap off his face and glanced over at Cas, who was leaning against the sink. “No room, man, unless you’ve got some previously unknown talent as a contortionist.”

 

Cas looked better rested, and he wore that smirk that never failed to drive Dean crazy. “Hurry up so I can get clean, and then we can get dirty again.”

 

Dean chuckled. “I’m going to need breakfast first. I could eat a horse.”

 

“I’ll get it started,” Cas said, straightening.

 

“Cas, you don’t have to—”

 

“Oh, I have plans,” Cas promised, his eyes darkening. “And if you need to eat first, we’ll eat. I don’t want you passing out too early.”

 

Dean hadn’t gotten hard that fast since he was a teenager. He moved a little more quickly, wondering if he could manage without breakfast.

 

Cas was frying eggs when Dean entered the kitchen. “Put some toast on, would you?”

 

“Sure.” Maryanne had left a loaf of cinnamon raisin bread on the counter with a note to help themselves. “We’re going to owe Maryanne big time.”

 

“Like we don’t already,” Cas pointed out.

 

“You think Ryan and Cora are okay?”

 

Cas sighed. “I hope so. Maybe in time they’ll forget.”

 

“Maybe,” Dean replied. “Cora might, but I doubt Ryan will.” He pulled the first two slices of bread out of the toaster when they popped up and replaced them with two more. “He’s old enough to remember.”

 

“Then we make sure he has better memories,” Cas replied, although he sounded a little troubled.

 

Dean rubbed his eyes wearily. Every single one of their kids had been traumatized, but there were times when he wondered if he was doing any good.

 

Hell, he was probably still sleep-deprived. As long as Dean kept busy, he didn’t have to think about any of that, he could just push through. Right now, though…

 

He finished his meal and pushed his plate away.

 

“You done?” Cas’ low voice broke Dean out of his thoughts, and he looked up. Cas’ pupils were blown wide, his gaze hot and needy, and Dean was suddenly hard again.

 

“Yeah, I’m done,” Dean replied, pleased when his voice held steady. He reached out to lever himself out of his chair, but Cas was faster.

 

“Stay put,” Cas ordered.

 

Dean hissed in a breath. Cas didn’t take charge like this very often, but when he did, Dean always had a wild ride. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Cas sank to his knees with enviable grace and grabbed Dean’s hips, sliding him forward just a bit. His clever fingers unfastened the button on Dean’s jeans and flicked down the zipper.

 

“Lift up,” Cas ordered.

 

Dean did as he was told, lifting up just enough for Cas to slide his jeans down his hips, leaving them tangled around Dean’s ankles. Cas didn’t give him any warning; he just swallowed down Dean’s erection.

 

Dean muffled his shout, realizing belatedly that he didn’t have to be quiet. There were no kids around to overhear, no one who would walk in on them. They were alone, with another day of freedom, and they could have sex on the kitchen table if they wanted.

 

Not that they would; Maryanne might not appreciate that, no matter how well they cleaned up after.

 

Cas kept a steady rhythm learned from years of experience; he knew exactly how to get Dean off, with his mouth on Dean’s cock and his fingers on Dean’s balls.

 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed. “Cas—I’m gonna come.”

 

Cas pulled off with an obscene sucking noise. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Dean grabbed the base of his cock, trying to keep himself from coming right there at Cas’ words. “Oh, God, yes.”

 

“Don’t you dare come,” Cas ordered.

 

Dean took a long breath. “Okay, yeah. Okay. I don’t think my leg is up for too much. You’re driving.”

 

“My pleasure.”

 

Dean let Cas pull him to his feet, and he reached down to yank his jeans up, although he left them open. Cas kept a hand under Dean’s elbow on the way up the stairs, steadying him.

 

Cas kept Dean steady; he had for a long time now.

 

When they reached the guest bedroom, they stripped off their clothing, keeping their eyes on one another the entire time.

 

Dean lay back on the bed, his legs spread wide. Cas crawled in between, the lube already in his hand.

 

“You do it,” Dean said hoarsely. “Please, I want to watch you.”

 

Cas smiled, his expression knowing. “Whatever you want, Dean.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Dean replied. “It’s about what you want.”

 

Cas didn’t argue, he just coated his fingers with lube and began slowly stretching himself. Dean had to take deep breaths to keep from coming just from watching Cas, and he was swamped with a wave of love and affection so overwhelming he could barely breathe. They never got to do this at home—it took too much time, too much space, too much lube.

 

He had been hungry for this, Dean thought. He’d needed to break his fast.

 

When Cas started to work his way down Dean’s cock, Dean nearly came, but Cas gave Dean’s nipple a fierce twist. “Don’t.”

 

“I’m okay,” Dean insisted, grasping Cas’ hips.

 

Sweat was already beading on Cas’ forehead, and Dean could see Cas’ legs shake with the effort of moving up and down. Dean felt the tight heat of Cas’ body, and the same fierce desire sweeps over him again.

 

Dean had been too tired to feel desire of any kind over the last two weeks, and it was only age and lingering exhaustion that kept him from losing it now. Dean could tell when Cas found the right angle to hit his prostate, because Cas’ mouth opened in a silent cry.

 

“That’s right,” Dean encouraged, beginning to fist Cas’ cock in an easy rhythm. “Ride me.”

 

Cas moved a little faster, and Dean felt his control slip. He increased his own pace and said, “I’m close.”

 

“Then come for me,” Cas replied. “Let go, Dean.”

 

Dean wasn’t quite ready, so he added a little twist, and Cas fell over the edge, coming over Dean’s hand and stomach in messy spurts. That was enough to send Dean over, too. Dean panted, his breaths harsh in the silence. Dean could hear the ticking of Maryanne’s grandfather clock out in the wall, Cas’ heavy breathing, and nothing else.

 

He tightened his arms around Cas, ignoring the mess. “You okay?”

 

“Yes,” Cas said emphatically. “It’s been too long since we got a chance to do that.”

 

“You said it,” Dean agreed. “And we’ve got time for more, too.”

 

“Sleep first,” Cas urged. “I still feel the need for another few hours.”

 

“Probably better clean up before we get stuck together.”

 

Cas rolled off of Dean with a groan. “I’ll grab a washcloth.”

 

“I’ll get it,” Dean replied. “You did most of the work.”

 

Cas was half-asleep by the time Dean returned with a wet cloth, and he wiped Cas down with sure, gentle stokes before cleaning himself off.

 

Slipping into bed next to Cas, Dean spooned up behind him, hauling Cas in close. Dean breathed deeply, smelling sex and sweat and the scent that was uniquely _Cas_.

 

They had another day to get their fill of each other, before the responsibilities pressed in on them again, robbing them of time and energy.

 

But Dean didn’t think he’d let so much time lapse between meals again.

 

~~~~~

 

Maryanne smiled as Dean pulled up in front of the house. He and Cas both had more spring in their step when they got out of the car. Maryanne couldn’t hear what Dean said, but she could hear Cas’ answering laughter. They had just managed to pull their overnight bags out of the trunk when Henry raced across the yard. “Papa Dean! Papa Cas! You’re back!”

 

His exuberant shout was clear, and Dean accepted his hug with a grin and a laugh. “Did you have fun with Miss Maryanne?” he asked as she approached.

 

“She’s awesome!” Henry enthused. “She taught Mary how to knit!”

 

Cas laughed. “Good. Maybe Mary can knit scarves for all of you.”

 

“She picked it up quickly,” Maryanne said. “And before you ask, Cora and Ryan are napping. I kept them busy all morning, so they should sleep for a little while longer, although I know they’ll be happy to see you.”

 

“Napping?” Dean asked. “Are they okay?”

 

Maryanne chuckled. “Kids their ages need mid-afternoon naps. Just read them a story, and they’ll be out like lights, I promise.” The surprise on their faces made her laugh. “It’s a good time for you two to catch up on sleep, too.”

 

Cas grinned. “What would we do without you, Maryanne?”

 

“You’d probably be heading for the crazy-bin,” she replied. “Give me a hug to go on, Henry.”

 

He complied with the same enthusiasm he’d shown Dean and Cas. “I love you!”

 

Maryanne pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re a good boy, Henry. Now, go on with you.” She took a breath. “Ben and Mary went off riding, but they promised they’d be back by dinner time. I had Henry helping me, and there’s a pot of soup simmering on the stove.” She gave Cas a look. “You’ll want to keep an eye on it.”

 

“Of course,” Cas promised.

 

“Good,” she said, satisfied. “Then I’ll be on my way.”

 

Dean enfolded her in a hug. “You’re a lifesaver, Maryanne,” he murmured. “Seriously, thank you.”

 

“It was my pleasure,” she said briskly, kissing his cheek. “All new parents need a break sometimes. You and Cas are no different. I was lucky enough to have Kurt’s parents around when my daughter was born.”

 

Dean smiled, but Maryanne could see the sympathy in his eyes. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

 

Maryanne shook her head. “No. I’ve got a few things to do.”

 

“The sheets are on the line,” Dean said, a faint blush staining his cheeks. “We ran them through the washing machine this morning.”

 

She patted his cheek. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

Cas was next, and he pulled her into a hard hug, whispering, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were the angel.”

 

Maryanne laughed. “You’re a sweetheart. Next time you need a break, you call me, okay? I’ll be happy to take the kids for a night or two.”

 

Cas gave her kiss on the cheek. “You’re a saint.”

 

“I won’t argue with you about that,” she replied.

 

Maryanne took her bag and climbed into her truck, settling her skirt around her legs. She glanced into her rearview at Dean and Cas’ house. She wasn’t sorry to be going back to her quiet little apartment, but she missed having other people around at times. She missed hearing her husband puttering with his models, or hearing her daughter on the phone with her friends.

 

She was grateful for the Winchester brood, and for Julia’s little Aubrey. She could satisfy her longing for family with a night or two watching Aubrey or Dean and Cas’ kids. It was a chance to break her fast, to remind herself of what she’d once had.

 

Maryanne had a good life now, something for which she was grateful, but she still missed her husband and her daughter. She always would, but as long as she had this time with her surrogate grandchildren, Maryanne could be content.


End file.
